


Tornado

by therune



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weather Wizard asks Piper if he has ever ridden a tornado before. </p>
<p>Actual comic panel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tornado

**Author's Note:**

> flashlikeallen reblogged this http://tricksterrune.tumblr.com/post/109685036761 and I couldn't help myself, my writing mojo finally came back!

There was that prickling sensation in the air that usually indicated that Mark was very excited and/or about to do something spectacular. Little sparks danced around the tip of the weather wand and Mark’s fingers.

"Ever ride a tornado before, Piper" Mark asked with a glint in his eye.

Piper surpressed the giggle that wanted to escape his throat. He’d need to write that line down for later reference. All Rogues abused puns, he probaböly more than most, but that had to be the best pick-up line he’d heard all year. Pity that Mark didn’t mean it.

Instead Piper shook his head gently and sensing what would come next, grabbed his cap and pipe firmly. “Only the roller coaster kind in an amusement park,” he replied. He pointedly did not tell Mark that he had been 17 when he first set foot in such a park and that he had, determined to make up for lost opportunities in his childhood, gone on every ride and ate junk food until he literally puked.

"This is much more fun," Mark promised and in an instant, winds tore at Piper’s clothes. He would have lost his cap if he hadn’t held on it. He felt his feet leave the ground, the wind howling around them. There it was, the nervous and excited giggle. They rose and rose and it was disconcerting, feeling like a plaything in the grasp of the elements. He glanced at Mark who was smiling, adjusting his grip on the wand and their passenger. He saw police cars pulling up and then Mark grinned and aimed.


End file.
